


A Secret to be Told, Somebody's Hand to Hold

by TrashFoot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emma Hiddleston - Freeform, Liam Hemsworth - Freeform, Luke Hemsworth - Freeform, M/M, Sarah Hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That age-old story where Chris and Tom get together with the help of a little push given from those around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cellular Start

"...and I just feel like... I could just feel so, safe, in his arms, you know what I mean? He's just so..." Tom then let out a sigh and clutched the pillow in his arms, as he told his sisters about his _Thor_ co-star like they were all teenage girls at a slumber party. They were all sitting in his youngest sister's bedroom in her apartment in London, after playing catch-up over breakfast. Tom is grateful for his two sisters at times like these, because he knew that he could trust them with anything- especially with secret crushes.

"Aww, look at him, Emma! He's so cute when he's in love!"

"Oh, I know, I know!" Emma responded excitedly. Tom blushed hard, and hid his face in the pillow.

"Aww, is our little Tommy embarrassed?" Sarah asked mockingly. Tom responded with a muffled and whiney "Stop!"

"I'm sorry Tommy," Sarah said, "you're just too cute when you get embarrassed."

"Yeah, it really is adorable hearing you talk about this guy. You really seem like you're in love."

"Oh, I know." Tom said, lifting his head out of the pillow, a small blush still left on his cheeks. "Too bad he has no idea... I'm sure he doesn't even feel the same way. There's no way he could..."

"Oh, don't say that Tommy. You don't know that."

"Emma's right. For all we know, he could like you just as much as you like him."

Tom sighed again, giving a small smile and an even smaller laugh. "I guess you're right."

"What time does that plane of yours leave?"

"Tonight. Around 6:00 I believe." Sarah looked at her younger siblings with confusion for a moment, then her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh, that's right- you and your ~boyfriend~ have the last Thor 2 premiere in Australia the day after tomorrow." Tom and Emma nodded, remembering Sarah's forgetfulness. Suddenly, an idea came to Sarah's head, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Hey Emma," Sarah said, looking over to her sister, "do you think that means we get enough time to help Tommy over here get a nice outfit together to impress him?" This made Tom's blush reappear and had him hide his face behind the pillow again, letting out another whiney "No!"

\---

"Dude, I'm just saying- he seems like a nice guy!" Luke said to Chris as he grabbed for the basketball in his younger brother's hands.

"I know he is!-" Chris said back, pushing his brother away and passing to their younger brother, Liam.

"Then why don't you just admit to us that you like him!" Liam said, catching the ball and placing it on his hip.

"Because!" Chris exclaimed. He then sighed, giving up on his reason why he refused to tell about his, what his brothers called, "oh-so- _obvious_ crush" on his co-star. "Because... I know you guys will do nothing but hassle me about it."

"Oh, come off it, Chris. We're not kids anymore." Luke reassured his brother. "Well, except for Liam." He let out a laugh, and received a punch in the arm.

"Guys, come on," Chris said with a smile, "you two are both children."

"Will you at least tell us about him?" Liam asked of his brother.

"Ugh... Can't you guys just like, Google him? Besides, I'm sure you both know enough about him already."

"But we wanna hear about him from you, little bro! You know more about him than Google does!"

"No! Compared to the internet, I practically know nothing about him!"

"That is such a lie! The only comparison here is that both you and the internet are in love with him, but only you know what it's like to be in the same room with him." Chris took a moment to soak up what Luke just said to him, and to think up a response.

"So...?" Liam said impatiently. Chris groaned.

"'So' what?"

"So, just freaking tell us about him already! Come on- just one thing, and then we'll take you off the hook- right Luke?" Luke hastily agreed, causing Chris to groan again.

"Fine, fine! Um..." Chris took a few moments to think. "He, uh... He's got a nice voice." He waited half-a-second for a response that he knew he wouldn't get. "Is that enough for you guys?"

"No way!" "Not in hell!" Luke and Liam exclaimed.

"Okay! Umm... He's really nice and sensitive."

"Oooh, the sweet and sensitive type, huh?" Liam mocked. This was followed with a hard punch to the arm, and Chris refusing to tell them more if he kept it up.

"Alright," Luke started, "well at least that's a start. We're gonna have to get more out of you though."

"Yeah, sure, can we just get this game going again? I have to get a shower in today."

"Fine. Just one last thing." Liam said, playing with the ball in his hands.

"What now?"

"Tell your little boyfriend not to rent a hotel room. He's staying here."

"No, Liam!" Chris yelled with annoyance.

"Come on Chris! It'll be fun!" Luke pleaded. "We could show him around Melbourne!"

"Or, better yet, you can." Liam suggested with a wink and a chuckle.

"No guys, we're not doing this. This is a stupid idea."

"If you don't text him right now and tell him, little bro, I'm gonna tell mom and dad about that time I had to bail you out of jail when you were eighteen."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, he would." Liam said, backing up his older brother. This was it. His brothers were pressuring him to do something he didn't want to do, yet again. There was no getting around it, and Chris knew it. Finally, he gave in. He tends to give in to stuff more when it's coming from one of his brothers than anyone else. Chris knew that, and so did they.

"Fine. I'll do it." Luke and Liam let out a simultaneous "Yes!" and high-fived each other while Chris pulled out his phone and texted Tom.

\---

Tom felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. 'What's this?' Tom thought. He reached for his phone, and saw a text message on the screen, from Chris of all people. He felt his stomach fill with hundreds of butterflies. 'Hey Tom, do you still need a place to stay? 'Cause we've got some room to spare.' The amount of butterflies multiplied by the thousands. He was at a loss for words.

He stood there for a minute, attempting to gather together the words that were flying around his head. Just then, Sarah came back into the room with two different colored bow ties.

"Tommy, which color do you think?" She asked, referring to the suit that was laid out on the nearby bed. Tom didn't respond, being too deep in thought. "Tom? Hello?" She said, waving her hand in front of her little brother’s face.

"Oh, what?"

"I was just wondering about which color bow tie you will be wearing tomorrow, but I guess you're a little too busy yourself. Say, what are you looking at on your phone there?"

"Just a text." Tom said, clutching his phone to his chest.

"'Just a text?' Really?"

"Yes, really!" Tom said with a laugh.

"From who?"

"No one-"

"Here, let me see-" Sarah said, grabbing for the phone.

"Ugh- fine! It's from Chris!"

"What's from Chris?" Emma asked upon entering the room.

"Tommy over here got a text from Chris that he's hidden away from us."

"I haven't 'hidden it away' from you; I just got it a few moments ago."

"Well, what does it say?" Emma asked.

"Nothing! He just," Tom took an almost nervous gulp, "well, he... invited me to stay at his place."

"Awww, Tommy, that's wonderful!" Tom was blushing by this point.

"Tommy, you have to accept the invite."

"I just... I don't know. Should I?"

"Yes!" Sarah and Emma exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well, alright... What should I say?" They all thought for a moment.

"How about..." Emma started, "'Yes, I would love too. Is it okay if I stay forever?'" Sarah and Tom let out a laugh, with Tom's being smaller than his sister's.

"No, no, no. How about this: 'Of course I will, if you don't mind sharing the bed."

"Guys, please, this is serious." Tom said, his ears beginning to turn red.

"Okay, okay. Just say to him 'Sure, thanks for the offer' or something like that."

"That's actually really good, Sarah. I'll say that." Tom then quickly started typing. Once he finished, he closed his eyes, took in a big breath, and pressed send. "There." Tom said, exhaling.

\---

The second Chris jumped up into the air and took a shot for the basket, he heard his text ringtone go off from his pocket; immediately, the word 'Tom' came to mind, and, of course, Luke and Liam immediately looked at each other.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be?" Luke asked Liam sarcastically, causing Liam to giggle.

"Shut up, man." Chris said with a small laugh, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Liam asked eagerly.

"Calm down, I haven't even taken a look at it yet." As he read Tom's response, his face lit up even more.

"That smile can only mean one thing." Luke said, arching an eyebrow. Liam looked at his eldest brother and said,

"Wow, I can't believe it. We're finally gonna meet Chris's new boyfriend."

"Shut up, Liam!" Chris exclaimed, going after his younger brother.

"Aww, look at that, Liam! He's blushing!"

"Guys, stop it!" Chris said, now going after his older brother.


	2. Admitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some admissions, things begin to change.

Tom finally arrived in Melbourne after an exhausting 21 and a half hour flight. As he walked down the stairs to pick up his luggage, he saw a medium-sized crowd of paparazzi, which, by this point in his life, wasn't too unusual. But, as he kept going down, he took a look past the group, and noticed people, many being drivers in nice looking suits, or what even could've been family members, all holding up signs with last names and messages scribbled on them. On one of the signs, he thought he saw a name that he had recognized. He squinted a little in an attempt to get a better look. It appeared to be his last name. He took a glance over to who was holding the sign- it was Chris. He felt his heart leap up into his throat, and his stomach fill to the brim with butterflies once again. He wasn't expecting this at all; he just thought he would grab a taxi and head to the address that he would text Chris for as he waited for his bags at the claim. Tom smiled at him and waved, and he gave a smile and a small wave back. After making his way through the crowd and signing nearly all of the autographs that were shoved in his face, he was finally able to approach Chris, his stomach still full of butterflies, though significantly less than before. Tom was just glad his heart had returned to where it was supposed to be.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tom said to his friend, giving him a handshake and one-armed hug.

"Nothing much." Chris said with a big smile. "How was the flight?"

"Grueling." Tom started as they began walking towards the baggage claim. "Just absolutely grueling. It had to be the longest flight I've ever been on."

"I feel so bad for you, dude."

"Aw, don't worry about me. I'm here now, so it's fine. I'm just glad it's over with. How was uh, dealing with the crowd?"

"Eh, it could've been worse." A second of silence fell between them. "Well, I'm glad you're here- and so is my family. My brothers are especially excited." Suddenly, a buzzer sounded, signaling that the belt would begin to move. But one thing stuck to Tom's mind for the moment; Chris's family. Chris had told him all about them, but he hadn't really given them much thought until now. He swore he felt a few more butterflies fly in, then out, of his stomach. After taking a gulp out of half-nervousness, Tom finally managed to say,

"I am equally as excited to meet your brothers, along with your parents."

"Good, good." Chris said with a smile.

\---

"Alright guys, you ready to go?" Liam asked, shaking his keys at the three men before him. Tom had just experienced something that he hadn't experienced since around grade school, maybe; a quick 'hello' to a friend's parents, and then he was quickly dragged away to have some fun. Part of him did feel bad for not being able to speak more to Chris's parents, but, it seemed as though the Hemsworth brothers _did_ want to spend as much time as possible with him. He felt even more like a kid with the Hemsworth brothers' eagerness to get to know him.

"Yep! I call shotgun!" Luke exclaimed. And, as soon as the car left the driveway, the questions started flying towards Chris and Tom.

\---

"Luke, where should we show Tom first?" Liam asked of his brother.

"Let's go to Centre Place. I wanna grab a bite to eat at one of those little restaurants there."

"But you just had lunch a few hours ago." Chris commented.

"Doesn't mean I'm not a bit hungry."

"Fine, we'll stop by there, _if_ we can find a parking space." It took them nearly half an hour to find that parking space, and about forty five more minutes to find a small, suitable café that has a big enough table for four outside. During that time, all Tom heard from Luke and Liam were either questions about him, anecdotes from their time growing up here, and Luke pointing at either a parking space or a café and saying "That one, what about that one?"

"This place seems kinda familiar..." Liam looked over his surroundings, thinking for a moment. "I think I had my first kiss here..."

"Oh, come off it Liam, you're just a little boy, and you haven't even had your first kiss yet." Luke taunted, mussing up his little brother's hair, and sticking his tongue out childishly. Chris smiled and let out a small laugh, while Tom laughed into his water, which caused him to nearly choke on the drink, causing Chris's laugh to get bigger. Liam and Luke let out laughs as well.

"You alright there, Tom?" Chris asked with a little bit of concern in his voice, patting his friend's back. After the laughter died away, Tom coughed some, and responded,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thank you."

"So, Tom..." Luke started a little bit awkwardly, after things had settled down a bit, "What about your first kiss?" A fairly faint blush came to Tom's cheekbones, of course of which, Chris noticed, making the faintest blush come to his cheeks as well.

"Luke, I don't think that, uh–"

"Oh, no, Chris, it's okay. Really." He assured his friend. He then turned towards Luke and Liam across the table from him. "My first kiss was with this girl I thought I liked in, um... I believe it was around Year 8 or 9... That was uh, before I found out that I, uh, wasn't... attracted to women." Chris's heart practically skipped a beat when he heard that. Chris wanted to make sure what he heard was right, and that he wasn't misinterpreting anything in any way. Luckily, Liam went ahead and said what was on Chris's mind.

"You mean, you're... gay?"

"I do believe that's the word, yes." Tom turned to Chris. "I, uh, I'm sorry to drop this bomb now, Chris. I do hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Liam said into his fist with a huge smile. He was immediately elbowed in the gut by Luke. Tom then looked at Chris with slight curiosity [and worry] in his expression.

"I, um..." Chris swallowed, nervous with what he was about to say. He took a quick glance over to his brothers, who, at this point, Chris was sure had set him up. Luke was intently paying attention to the situation unfolding in front of him, while Liam was still rubbing the spot where Luke's elbow hit him. "Don't, uh... Don't worry about it. I'm, uh..." Chris could feel his palms getting sweaty. He knew he probably would have to come out to his friend at some point, he just wasn't expecting it to be here and now. "I'm gay, uh, also."

"Ah, well," Tom said with a surprised face, "I guess that helps things out a bit." Tom laughed nervously. Chris laughed along, just as nervously as his friend. A waitress dropped off their check for four orders of water and some crisps, giving Chris the much needed signal for the end of this now awkward meeting. Chris was desperate to get home at this point, no matter how quiet the ride back was.

\---

"Guys, what the _hell_ was that?" Chris said to his brothers through gritted teeth after they got home.

"What was what?" Liam asked naïvely.

"Why'd you guys have to embarrass not only me, but Tom as well? Was it really necessary?" Chris knew he was starting to sound borderline desperate now, but he didn't care.

"I didn't mean– well, I mean, uh, we didn't–" Luke muttered.

"You guys _do_ realize that that kind of stuff is pretty personal, right? You can't just force people to bring out stuff as personal as that when they're not ready, especially in a situation like that."

"Wait, wait, wait- who said _anything_ about forcing?" Luke asked of his little brother. "Nobody forced _any_ one to say or do _any_ thing."

"Fine, maybe not forcing, _but_ , you guys _did_ set him up–"

"You think we _set him up_ , on _purpose_ to admit that?!" Liam asked. "If you think that, then I need to tell you that you're wrong– you're dead wrong. Listen big bro, we just wanted you to be happy, and we can tell that _he_ makes _you_ happy, and if that means getting a little bit personal, then so be it." Chris's stomach flooded with feelings of guilt and regret for being upset with his brothers, although the anger he was feeling wasn't fully gone yet. He took a moment, taking a big breath in, then out.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at the ground rather than at his brothers. That's all Chris could think of to say. That's all Chris _could_ say.

"Hey," Luke put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "it's alright, mate. We were just trying to look out for you. Honest."

"I appreciate it." Chris said with a small smile.

\---

Tom and Chris hadn't spoken much since the outing, Chris being nervous to do so and Tom wanting to relax for a moment. But, during dinner, Luke proposed an idea; Chris should show Tom the boy's secret "surfing" spot at the beach after dinner. Chris gave his brother a look, only to receive a reassuring smile back, one that silently said, "C'mon, little bro, I'm trying to help you out here." Chris gave in to it. Despite the obvious flaw in Luke's plan, (which made Chris think to himself, 'Who would seriously want to see a surfing spot, no matter if it seriously exists or not, at 7:30 at night?') Tom had accepted the invite. After a little bit of thinking, Chris managed to start thinking that the plan just might work out. The sun would be setting sometime between 7:30 and 8, which could benefit Chris at the "surf" spot. As dinner finally came to an end, Luke offered to take plates to the sink. Chris joined him, taking his own along with Tom's.

"You know, I'm thinking that that little "surf" spot plan of yours might work." Chris said quietly.

"Well, I _was_ expecting a thank you, but I guess that can work too." Luke said with a small laugh.

"I'll thank you later, "Chris gave his brother a side-glance, "maybe."

"Here, I'll finish the dishes, you go have fun with your little friend– or big friend, but I guess you won't find out until later."

"Luke!" Chris rolled his eyes and laughed, "You’re gross– why are you even thinking that, dude?" He playfully pushed his brother. Walking towards the dinner table, Chris asked if Tom was ready. Tom nodded and wiped the corners of his mouth, while Chris grabbed his keys, and off they went.

\---

As they left the driveway in Chris's Land Rover Discovery, Chris already knew what he had to say to his friend.

"Listen, Tom, I'm uh, I'm sorry if things got too personal or uncomfortable or anything like that at all earlier. It's just, my brothers, and–"

"Chris, don't worry, it's absolutely fine. I'm actually glad that I was able to get that off my chest. I knew that I should have told you earlier, I just didn't, and... and I let it sit for all this time. Honestly, I feel as though I should be the one apologizing."

"You shouldn't have to apologize. None of this is really even your fault. And, to be honest with you, I had been wanting to tell you about me, but, I guess I just never really found the right moment. Plus, earlier was pretty embarrassing for me, well, because I know that some people don't necessarily want to come out their friend in front of people they've only just met that day. Plus," Chris let out a small laugh in an attempt to get rid of how uncomfortable he was feeling telling Tom this, "well, this is gonna sound weird and everything, but, they uh, I mean, Luke and Liam have been uh, excited to meet you 'cause they got this, this crazy idea that, um, you and I should get together." Chris laughed a little bit more, and Tom let out a small, uncomfortable laugh of his own.

"Well, uh, that's kind of a funny story, really, 'cause my sisters think the same thing." Tom's laugh continuing as he spoke.

After their laughter, as uncomfortable as both it and they were died away, silence fell between them for a beat.

"Uh, Tom?" Chris swallowed hard, and so did Tom.

"Yeah?" His voice shook as he spoke.

"Do you, um, uh, I-I-" Tom was silent for a second as Chris stuttered.

"Yes..." Tom admitted. "Um, d-d'you?"

Chris took a big breath in. "Yeah."

"Well, I guess it's um, it's settled then. We... like," Tom said the word like he was almost questioning its use in the sentence, seeming like he wanted to take back the word and replace it with a better sounding, more intense word, "each other." There was another silence. "Do you still want to go to the surf spot?" Immediately, Chris squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip in frustration at himself, immediately regretting asking the question. "I'm sorry, that was- I-I can-"

"Of course."

"Alright." Chris turned the car off the road, and they drove in silence.

\---

It had felt like they hadn't spoken in hours. The silence was killing Tom. After a bit of a bumpy ride off-road, the car slowed down to a stop at the top of a hill overlooking the ocean. The sun in its entirety was still out; sitting on top of the horizon like it was a ball on the floor. The sky had begun changing colors, changing the colors of the waves along with it.

"So..." Tom said, breaking the silence that had hung in the air between them after they got out of the car, "this is the wonderful 'surfing' spot I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yep." Chris said plainly.

"You know, I'm getting a feeling that this isn't much of a surfing spot." Tom said, walking a little bit past the hood of the car. He had been on to the whole "surfing" spot excuse since dinner, when he saw the way Luke smiled at Chris. What Tom said caused Chris' stomach to drop.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Chris asked, trying his hardest not to give anything away as he climbed up on to the hood of his car. Unfortunately though, he had started feeling the burning in his ear lobes. 'Shit.' Chris thought, and began fighting off the urge to start smiling.

"Well," Tom started, hopping up on to the car's hood as well, "the way Luke smiled at you during dinner gave me a good hint, but what's really helping me out now is the way you're blushing." Chris finally released his smile and looked down at the ground, and let out a small laugh. "Ha ha," Tom said matter-of-factly with a smile of his own, "so I _am_ right."

"I guess the secret's out, huh?" Chris said, looking at his friend, then laying back onto the windshield and placing his hands behind his head, still laughing.

"I'd say so." Tom lay back as well, copying Chris by putting his head on his hands. "But I have to admit, it is a great place. It's almost like we're the only people anywhere."

"That's exactly why we love bringing, uh, _certain_ people here."

"But, what if things ended up turning out differently?"

"Like how?"

"Like, what if, for whatever reason, it ended up being that I didn't end up liking you the way I do?" There was a moment of silence. Worried, Tom looked at Chris, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"I... I don't know. I never thought about that."

"Well, it's good that things worked out the way they did, huh?" Chris turned his head, gazing at Tom.

"Yeah," Chris said softly, then, with a smile, "I'm glad they did." The next thing Chris knew, they were softly kissing. Pulling away, Chris smiled, and Tom returned it.

"This couldn't be any more perfect." Tom said with love in his eyes. Chris agreed.

They kissed again, this time with more intensity. Tom slid his tongue over Chris's bottom lip, begging for access. Chris gladly opened his mouth and let Tom in. Tom moaned at this, and tried to get closer to Chris. What the two hadn't noticed was nightfall, along with the slight drop in the temperature. Tom shivered, breaking the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just," Tom shivered again, and then let out a small yawn, "I'm just a little cold."

"Here," Chris wrapped his arms around Tom, bringing his body closer. "You're tired too, huh?"

"Yeah, a little. It's just," Tom yawned again, this time a little bit bigger, "It's just because of the time difference and everything." Chris smiled at him.

"We should probably head back. You're starting to look like you're exhausted."

"Honestly, I'm starting to feel," another yawn interrupted him, "exhausted. Plus, we've got the premiere tomor–" again, Tom was interrupted by a yawn, "tomorrow."

"Alright. Here, I'll help you." Chris hopped off the car and took Tom in his arms, placed him on his feet, and then opened the door for him. He then jogged over to the driver's side, started up the car, and then they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanna know, Chris's car is the Land Rover Discovery 4.


End file.
